Sunshine and Daisies
by LovelyRoses
Summary: A sequel to "Will You Be Mine Forver?" Harry and Ginny's wedding day, told from Harry's point of view. One-shot, I guess you could call it.


**_I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Thank you! Please Read and review! Oh and favorite to!! Thanks bunches!!_**

**_From Harry's POV  
_**______________________________________________________________________________________

** Sunshine And Daisies**

** A sequel to "Will You Be Mine Forever?"**

_ By Lovely Roses_

I took a deep breath. Today was the day_. _I looked stood to my right, in a sunshine-colored dress that came to her knees, holding a simple bouquet of daises. Ron was to my Left, in a suit with a butter yellow tie. Teddy was next to Ron, in a smaller version of my suit, which is dark gray with a yellow tie that matched Hermione's dress. The Weasley's, the Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Grangers sat in the front 3 rows. Out other school friends and various family members filled up the other rows. The Dursley's weren't invited; they probably wouldn't come if they had been. The tent, set up in the Weasley's orchard, was made of a very thin white material, which let all the sunlight in, setting everything aglow.

Suddenly, music started, and I snapped back. Today was the day. I was marrying Ginny Weasley. I breathed deeply and looked up the aisle. Victoire, Bill's young daughter, toddled up the white aisle, throwing daisy petals from a little basket. Everyone smiled, "aww's" escaping the mouths of the women in the audience. But I didn't focus on her. I focused on the woman at the end of the aisle, the women about to walk in. The woman about to become my wife. I smiled. The march started, and Ginny Weasley came gliding in, one arm entwined with her father's, the other holding a bouquet of daises to her chest. Her white dress with no veil and long train made it look like she was flying, slowly and steadily, flying towards her future, my future. Ginny's hair was bright red, and her blushing cheeks almost matched the color.

Finally, Ginny made it to me. She handed her bouquet off to Hemrione and her father stepped off to Ron's right. The wizarding minister started the ceremony. "Friends, and family, we have gathered here today to join these to people in marriage. They clearly love each other, and cherish each other. If anyone objects to their marriage, stand now, or forever regret it." No one objected, so he gestured for me to say my vows.

"Ginny, I take you to be my wife. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. Gin, I love you."

"Harry I take you to be my lawfully husband. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I love you too."

The minister smiled and said, "I now pronounce you to be married. You may kiss."

I leaned in and kissed Ginny on the lips. We broke apart after a few too short seconds. We both started laughing.

* * *

**Later.**

"I love you, Gin" I said, as we walked towards the Burrow, hand in hand. Everyone had already gone inside to eat. Ginny nodded and put her head on my shoulder. It had been a long day. I smiled and stroked her hair. When we came to the back door, I shifted my shoulder and she stood up before we entered. Everyone looked up and smiled. Hermione rushed up to us, Ron in tow, and congratulated us both, for the millionth time. Ron looked uncomfortable, so I let go of Ginny's hand, and took him aside. "Are you sure you're ok, mate?" I asked, I knew it had to be odd to see you're best mate marry your little sister.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just all so…different. Me and Hermione together, you and Gin. But, yes, I'm okay. I know you love her and I know that if she let you protect her, you would."

"Thanks." I said and pulled him into a hug. "Want to go get something to at now?" Ron nodded and we went back to our wives. I grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was setting up plates of food everywhere. We all grabbed plates of food and went outside to the front yard, which had been jam-packed with tables.

I lingered with Ginny for a moment on the porch. I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"Now I know you're mine forever." She whispered. I smiled and we went to sit down at a table.


End file.
